This invention is directed to a method of operating a multi-harness making machine in which a pair of electrical connectors are terminated by the respective ends of a series of discrete wire segments. Specifically, in the operation of such a machine, a leading end of a wire is terminated in a preselected terminal of a row of terminals in a first electrical connector at a first operating station, and the trailing end of said wire is terminated in a preselected terminal of a row of terminals in a second electrical connector. The electrical connectors traverse a number of operating stations at which additional discrete wire segments are terminated to such electrical connectors to produce an electrical harness.
An exemplary type of electrical connector contemplated by this invention is one in which a wire conductor can be terminated by forcible insertion transversely of its axis along a conductor receiving slot of a contact member. Such contact member is mounted in a cavity in an insulating housing body adjacent one end and retained in the slot by engagement with a cover member movable into latching engagement with the housing body to engage the conductor thereby to retain the conductor in the slot. For a more detailed discussion of such a connector, reference is made to published EP application Ser. No. 0317099, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in this specification.
The connectors, referenced above, have become increasingly widely used, particularly in the automotive and domestic appliance industries as they are well adapted for assembly by automated, mass production, techniques and yet ensure a very reliable, insulated, electrical connection to the conductor for use in adverse environments subject to vibration.
Electrical harnesses using such connectors may include as many as twenty one discrete wires, by way of example. For a detailed discussion on apparatus for manufacturing a harness assembly, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,114. A major shortcoming of such apparatus is that typically it is operated using a single type of electrical connector. If one desires to change connectors, tooling changes are required.